vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuada (To Aru)
Summary Nuada (ヌアダ Nuada) is a Magic God of Celtic Mythology and a member of the true Gremlin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C | High 1-C | At least ' 5-B', likely far higher Name: Nuada, Airgetlám Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magic God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (They have full manipulation over the Laws of the world), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sensory Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Durability Negation, can create and control enormous swarms of bugs, Regeneration (Mid, possibly up to High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Can change the laws of nature, Can exist in non-existent places, Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation | All prior, except existing in non-existent places | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, can create and control enormous swarms of bugs, Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Soul Manipulation (Magic Gods can look at Chimera without suffering from her Trascendental Beauty) Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level (Much more powerful than Othinus, would accidentally destroy the world by moving an arm or a leg since he's too big of an existence for the world; fully capable of destroying the Hidden World, a realm which Othinus did not know of and never reach even with her full power) | High Complex Multiverse level (Restricted to 1/∞ of his strength so as to not accidentally break the world) | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Comparable to Niang-Niang, who fought Coronzon, and other nerfed magic gods) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in the hidden world, in which the concepts of time and distance don´t apply) | Unknown, likely Immeasurable | Sub-Relativistic ' (Should be comparable to other nerfed magic gods) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: At least High Complex Multiversal '''| '''High Complex Multiversal | At least Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level, hard to kill due to layering his existence infinitely | At least Planet level, likely far higher (comparable to other nerfed Magic Gods) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | Likely at least hundreds of kilometers, possibly planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very high, as a Magic God Nuada has completely mastered magic. Magic Gods can visualize and comprehend things above human understanding Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | Has lost access to his Reality Warping and his other powers related to that Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Darbh-Daol:' A magic spell based on the bugs that snuck into the gap between Nuada's silver arm and the shoulder wound to sap his life force. Nuada can summon trillions of these bugs and command them any way he pleases, using them to form giant shapes of various gambling tools such as dice, coins, cards and a massive roulette wheel that Kakeru initially believe to be a typhoon when he saw it from orbit. *'Zombie's Existence Layering Spell:' A spell that allows a Magic God to walk in the world without destroying it, which works by infinitely dividing their power to deliberately weaken themselves. Even though this spell weakens a Magic God, it essentially makes them unkillable as their existences are eternally layered, preventing from truly getting killed unless all of the infinite layers of their existences are killed. This spell can only be used by Zombie, but it was used on the other magic gods before they all entered the world, giving them the same attributes. Key: Base | Under Zombie's Spell | After Aleister's Hijacking Spell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Beast Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Law Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 5 Category:Physics Users Category:Animal Users